


Hush Little Baby Don't You Cry

by amber_lucille



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Baby Stilinski-Hale - Freeform, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek and Stiles have a baby, Derek is a Great Dad, Female Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin is a good friend, OFC - Freeform, Stiles is a nice thing, both Derek and Stiles speak Polish, sort of getting together, sterek fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_lucille/pseuds/amber_lucille
Summary: So Stiles is pregnant, with Derek's baby.. She might have had a panic attack or two. But they figure it out, together.





	1. Hush Little Baby Don't You Cry

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-betad. If you see a mistake, don't be afraid to tell me what's up.

When Stiles found out she was pregnant, she freaked. Her and Derek just got their shit together, how would he take this? Not only that, but she just turned nineteen, she's still a kid herself.. She may have had a few panic attacks. So what did she do? She goes to the only person she can count on to think with their head & not their heart. Lydia.

"Why are you banging on my door at four in the morning?" She pushed past Lydia & walked into the living room, pacing. 

"Oh my God, what am I going to do? He doesn't even love me! I'm just a fling for him. I can't handle this by myself. Oh my God, Lydia. Please-" 

"Okay, stop. Slow down & tell me what's wrong." Stiles took a deep breath. She pulled the test out of her pocket & handed it to Lydia. The red head stared at it for a second, before looking up at Stiles. 

"You're pregnant?" Stiles nodded. 

"I took three of them, all positive. I gave myself a few hours to panic & then came here." Lydia nodded. 

"Why are you worried?" 

"Because I'm only nineteen. Because I don't have a job, I'm barely affording my college courses. I don't have the money for a kid. I'm gonna be in this all by myself & I-" 

"Wait, why would you be by yourself? Isn't Derek the father?" Stiles nodded. 

"Exactly. He's gonna leave me eventually & adding the baby to the situation is only gonna scare him away faster. I'm just a fling for him, this-" Lydia grabbed Stiles' face in her hands, looking her in the eye. 

"Stiles Stilinski, you're going to listen to me & you're going to listen well. Derek Hale has never looked at anybody the way he looks at you. He didn't even smile until you guys started dating. You guys are sappy in ways that make Scott gag. Derek loves you. He might not say it, but he says it with his actions. Now, what you're going to do is call Derek-" 

"No Lydia, I can't-" 

"And you're going to meet him at your house, okay?" Stiles sighed & nodded. Lydia smiled at her. 

"You guys are going to be amazing parents." Stiles smiled a little. 

"You think?" 

"I know." Stiles pulled Lydia into a hug. 

"Thanks for being there for me." Lydia pressed a kiss to Stiles' head. 

"That's what sisters are for." Stiles smiled & pulled away. She was about to say something else, but her phone started ringing. Stiles smiled when she saw Derek's picture on the screen. 

"Hey babe, I was just about to call you." There was a pause. 

"Babe?" 

"Where are you?" 

"Lydia's, why? Where are you?" 

"Your house." Derek sounded off, there was something in his voice. 

"Okay, I'll be right there. I have something to tell you.. Are you okay?" 

"Ya, it's just.. We'll talk about it when you get here." Stiles' eyebrows drew together in confusion. 

"Uh, okay. I'll be there in a minute." The line went dead, worrying her even more. 

"I guess I don't have to call him, he's already at my house." Lydia nodded. 

"Do you want me to come with you?" 

"No, he sounded weird. But thanks again & if you ever need anything, I'm there." 

"I'll keep that in mind the next time I need to hide a body." Stiles rolled her eyes. 

"Goodnight Lydia." 

"Night Stiles." Stiles booked it to her house, her nerves eating at her. When she got there, she ran (stumbled) up to her room. Derek sat on her bed, looking down at something in his hands. 

"Hey babe, I have some big news." Derek looked up at her, tears in his eyes. Stiles quickly moved, dropping to her knees in front of him & wiping the tears away with her thumb. 

"Baby, what's wrong?" Derek lifted up whatever was in his hand, making Stiles look at it. Her eyes went wide. 

"Where'd you get that?" 

"Your bathroom. I came over to see you, your room smelt like panic. I checked your bathroom & there were two of these on the counter.. both positive." 

"That's why I was planning to call you over. I wanted to tell you.. I thought you'd be shocked, but not this upset." Derek stood up, moving away from Stiles. 

"Of course I was gonna be upset! You're planning on giving away our child!" Stiles stood, very confused. 

"What are you talking about?" Derek pointed to the panflets that were on Stiles' desk, which were about adoption. Stiles laughed, sighing in relief. 

"Derek, that's for the paper I'm writing for my sociology class. I'm not giving up our baby." Derek had more tears falling from his eyes, but he was smiling. 

"Really?" 

"Yes, really. Now come here & kiss me." Derek chuckled & did, catching Stiles' lips with his. 

"Stiles.. I love you." Stiles smiled. 

"I love you too."


	2. Couldn't Be Happier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-betad. If you see a mistake, don't be afraid to tell me what's up.

Stiles snuffled into her pillow, squirming closer to her mattress in an attempt to get closer to the warmth. She huffed, her typical heat source seeming to be missing. Stiles squinted open one eye, looking around her room. She was alone.

Stiles grumbled, throwing her comforter off of her body. The instant temperature difference made her cringe. She glared the entire time she moved around to find one of Derek's hoodies. When she found one strewn over her computer chair, she still glared. Freaking mornings, dude.

With the cold some what deterred, Stiles made her way downstairs. The TV in the living room was on, some colorful show with the volume low. It was nice background noise. She stopped in the kitchen doorway, leaning against the wall.

Derek's back was to Stiles, as he was making breakfast. The smell of it made Stiles' stomach growl. Stiles could hear Derek murmuring quietly, and tried to listen more intently.

"Your mamusia likes her bacon burnt, the weirdo she is. I like mine with a little fat, it's better that way. When you're old enough to eat bacon, it's gonna change your world. It's edible heaven." Stiles smiled as she listened in.

"You know, you're easy to talk to. I'm hoping out of all the amazing traits you can inherit from your mamusia, her talkative-ness isn't one of them. I love her more than life itself, but I can't handle two blabber mouths around here." Stiles rolled her eyes, pushing off of the wall.

"Alright, alright. I've learned my lesson on eavesdropping." Derek turned around, a smirk on his face. He had their four month old daughter cradled in his left arm, a spatula in the other. "Mornin, babe." Stiles smiled. "Good morning, Der."

She made her way over to her little family, placing a kiss on Derek's lips, before placing one on Amaris' head. Amaris squealed in delight, her chubby little arms flailing a little. Stiles smiled at her, taking her from Derek's arms. "Good morning, my little princess. How are you this fine morning? Is tatuś teaching you how to cook? That's a good skill to have, you know. Especially in college." Stiles looked up to Derek, who was smiling contently at them.

They shared a look for a moment, before Derek turned back to the food. "Can you grab me some plates, please." Derek asked. "Sure thang, chicken wang." Stiles moved Amaris over to her left arm, reaching for the plates in the cupboard to the right of the stove. Derek plated up the bacon, grabbing the waffles from the toaster, and adding them to the plates.

Stiles put Amaris in her pin, that they had set up next to the table, while Derek brought over the plates. They ate in a comfortable silence, aside from the occasional noise from Amaris. Derek's feet entwined with Stiles' under the table, making both of them smile. They continued to play footsie while they ate, Stiles trying to pin Derek's feet to the ground. She wasn't having much success.

Derek finally huffed a laugh, slowly pulling his feet away to stand up. Stiles pouted. "I'll get you next time." Derek just smiled. "Sure, babe. You feed Amaris, and I'll clean up?" Stiles slouched in her chair. "Why can't you feed Amaris?" Derek just raised an eyebrow at her, making Stiles roll her eyes. "Fiiiine." Derek ignored the whining.

Stiles lifted Amaris from her pin, settling the baby in her arms. "You hungry, sweet heart?" Stiles moved into the living room, finding a comfy spot on the couch. She was gonna be here a while. "I think it's unfair men don't have the ability to feed you little people. This shouldn't just have to be something I have to do, your tatuś should be able to do this. What if I have a class, and you're left with your tatuś, and we don't have any bottles for you? Are you just expected to starve?"

Derek watched his child and mate from the kitchen doorway, a content smile on his face. He watched how Stiles interacted with their daughter. She was a natural. Derek was nervous at first, neither of them had much experience with infants. He knows if he didn't have Stiles by his side he'd be struggling just a little more... Maybe a lot more. But he does have her, and she has him. And they both have Amaris. Neither of them could be happier about that.

They only had a couple hours of quiet left till the rest of the pack would come stumbling in. Derek wanted to spend it snuggling on the couch. He pushed off the wall, joining his family on the couch. Stiles smiled at him, moving just a little to lean into Derek's side, before continuing her conversation with Amaris. Ya, couldn't be happier.


	3. Tummy Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-betad. If you see a mistake, don't be afraid to tell me what's up.

Stiles smiled as her little girl kicked her little legs around. Amaris was laid out on a blanket on the living room floor, enjoying her tummy time. Although, she was persistent about staying on her back.

Stiles would place her on her stomach, and she'd just flip right back over. Stiles figures that Amaris will do it when she's ready, and only then. Especially if she's anything like her parents.

The timer on the microwave went off, signaling that Stiles' hot pocket was ready. Her stomach gurgled at the thought of the cheesy pepperoni goodness waiting for her. She pushed off the couch, moving into the kitchen. Stiles hummed as she moved around, only faltering when she burnt her fingers on said cheesy goodness.

With her hot pocket plated, she moved back into the living room. She smiled, taking a small bite. Her eyes instinctively flickered over to check on Amaris, and her whole body went cold. The baby was not where she was previously. Stiles didn't allow herself to panic, though. Instead she put her plate down on the coffee table, looking around the living room. It's very possible that Amaris just rolled somewhere else in the room.

After a thorough a check of the room, and no sign of Amaris, Stiles started to panic. She grabbed her phone off the couch, hitting speed dial #1 as she walked out of the room. She looked around the kitchen, still no sign of the baby.

Derek answered after a couple rings.   
"Hey, babe. What's up?"  
"Where are you right now?"   
"I'm leaving the store. Why? What's wrong?"   
Stiles didn't answer right away, checking underneath the dining room table.

"Stiles?"   
"Don't freak out."  
"What happened?"  
"I left the room for a minute, I was only gone for a minute."  
"Stiles."  
"I can't find Amaris, D-derek."  
Stiles voice broke, tears starting to fall down her face.   
"I left her on her blanket and when I came back she was gone. I've checked almost the entire first floor and I can't find her. Derek-"  
"Hey, it's okay. It's okay. Stop panicking. I'm speeding home right now. I'm sure she's just hiding. Everything's fine, Stiles."

Stiles put a hand over her mouth, trying to hold in a sob. That's when she heard it. A small gurgle. A gurgle she knows very well. That was a baby gurgle.

"Wait, I think I head something."  
"Stiles, please be careful. We don't know-"  
"Stop talking."   
Derek did, huffing slightly. Stiles could hear the wind rushing by the car, figuring Derek had her on speaker.

Stiles walked into the guest bedroom that was on the first floor, looking around. Amaris wasn't anywhere in sight, making Stiles squint in confusion.

"Sti-" "Shh."  
Stiles heard it again, this time from under the bed. She dropped to her knees, lifting the blanket that dangled from the bed so she could see.

Amaris laid on the ground under the bed, squirming on her tummy. Stiles laughed, only slightly hysterical.   
"I found her, Derek."   
She could hear her husband sigh in relief.  
"Where was she?"  
"Underneath the guest bed."  
"What?"  
"Yup."

Stiles grabbed Amaris, holding her close to her chest.   
"You scared us, baby girl. You can't do that. How did you even get under there?"  
"She must have crawled."  
"Derek, she doesn't know how to-"  
Stiles stopped, her eyes going wide.

She held Amaris away from her chest, looking at her.   
"Did you crawl under there?"  
Amaris just blinked at her, blowing some bubbles at her.   
"Derek, our baby just crawled! She just crawled for the first time! That's our big girl, yes you are. I am so proud of you. You scared the life out of me, but I'm still proud."

Stiles pulled Amaris close again, giving her hugs and kisses. She could hear Derek laugh through the phone.   
"Ill be home in a couple minutes. We'll celebrate then, alright?"

Stiles smiled, nodding, before remembering Derek couldn't see her.   
"Alright, I'll see you then. I love you."  
"I love you too. Both of you."  
Stiles smiled wider, pressing a kiss to Amaris's head as the line went dead.   
"You're tatuś is going to give me diabetes with his sweetness." Amaris just gurgled happily. Stiles took it as her agreeing.


	4. They Both Missed It, So We'll Call It Even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-betad. If you see a mistake, don't be afraid to tell me what's up.

Derek smiled down at Amaris, who was wrapped up in his arms. She gurgled, gumming at his pointer finger. She was teething, but so far no teeth have yet to make an appearance. Amaris was as happy as a peach though, perfectly content with having her tatuś to chew on. Derek chuckled, rubbing his thumb over her porcelain cheek.

She was just so precious, his heart could barely handle it. He didn't understand how his whole world could so easily be placed in the hands of something so small without any hesitation. But it was, and he loved every second of it.

"You are so much like your mamusia. You two are my everything. Do you know that?" Amaris responded with pressing down a little harder on Derek's finger with her gums. Derek smirked. "Of course you do. And you both use it to your advantage, knowing I'm wrapped around your little pinkies."

The timer on Derek's phone went off, reminding him to preheat the oven for dinner. Derek huffed, pushing himself off the couch with a minute groan. He felt old. Amaris clung to his shirt with the hand she wasn't using to keep Derek's finger in her mouth. Her hands were so tiny and chubby, Derek just wanted to squeeze her.

Derek went to place her in her play pin that they had in the kitchen, but she had an impressive grip on him. "Okay, little one. I have to go start dinner, so I'd appreciate it if you would release me." Amaris just blinked at him, unphased by his request. Derek huffed, prying her little hands off of him.

Amaris pouted a little, but otherwise went easily into the pin. Derek placed a kiss on her head, before walking over to the oven. He preheated it, then went over to get out the ingredients for that night's dinner.

"Your mamusia should be home soon. Maybe I should make a special dessert for her. What do you think, love bug?"  
Derek wasn't really expecting a response, going to pull out the strawberries.

"Mama!" Derek froze, the strawberries almost falling out of his hands. Luckily he only fumbled with them, but the box remained in his grasp. He set it down on the counter, his eyes wide as he looked over at his daughter.

Amaris stood in her pin, using the side of it to hold her up, not able to stand on her own yet. She was just smiling away, almost smugly. Derek went over to her, pulling her into his arms. "What did you just say?"

"Mama!" Derek's smile grew to match Amaris'. He threw her up a little in the air, gently catching her and zerberting her tummy. "You just said your first word! I'm so proud of you, my piękne dziecko!"

Amaris squealed in delight, patting Derek's stubbily cheeks with her chubby hands. "Wait until your mamusia gets home. She is going to freak out."

Almost on cue, Derek heard the sound of the jeep coming up the drive way. He smiled, moving to meet his mate on the porch. Stiles jumped out of the jeep, smiling as she walked towards them.

"There's my beautiful rodzina. I missed you guys while I was out." Derek pulled her into his chest, Amaris cradled in between them. They shared a kiss, Stiles humming contently.

"You'll never believe what just happened." Stiles smirked. "Can we go inside before you tell me. It's kind of chilly out here." Derek huffed, but allowed Stiles to tug him back inside.

Stiles slipped her shoes off at the door, dropping her keys onto the small table they keep there. "Okay, now tell me what happened as we walk." They moved into the kitchen Derek bouncing Amaris in his arms.

"Our daughter said her first word." Stiles turned around so quick, a mix of emotions flickering on her face. "Really?! What'd she say?" She came back over to Derek, wrapping her arms around both him and Amaris.

Derek smiled, placing a kiss to Stiles' head. "She said Mama." Stiles' scent went a little sour, but it was mostly happy still. Derek cocked his head to the side, nudging Stiles. "What's wrong?"

Stiles shook her head, pulling Amaris into her arms. "Nothing." Derek followed her farther into the kitchen as she walked away. "Don't tell me nothing. What is it?" Stiles didn't answer at first, getting a bottle ready for their daughter.

"Babe." Stiles huffed, finally turning to meet Derek's eye. "I missed it, Der. She said her first word, my name, and I wasn't here to see it." Derek walked over to her, pulling her into his chest.   
"Sti, c'mon."

"I know, I'm sorry. I should be happy, she said her first word. I just.." Derek sighed, kissing her head. "I get it. It's a big mile stone, and you weren't here to see it." Stiles nodded, holding Amaris closer. Amaris gurgled happily, loving that both of her parents' attention was on her.

"Maybe we can get her to say it again. Can you do that, Mare? Can you say it again for your mamusia?" Amaris just blinked at Derek, acting as if she couldn't understand him. Derek flashed his eyes at her, Amaris squealing in delight, her little arms and legs flailing.

Derek smirked, she was just like Stiles. "C'mon Mare, say it for your Mama. You can do it." Amaris just squealed more, making Derek huff.

Stiles glared at him, as if it was his fault. "She's doing it on purpose." Derek shrugged. "Probably, she is your daughter." Stiles' glare intensified. She pinched Derek's nipple, causing him to flinch away. "Hey!"

*****

Stiles hummed as she moved around the living room. For a baby who was just barely crawling, Amaris sure knew how to make a mess. She had her toys strewn across the entire living room, and Stiles could not figure out how she did it. She just sighed, picking them all up.

Said tornado baby was upstairs taking her nap, which meant Stiles finally had time to get stuff done. Of course just as she was starting to be productive, Amaris decided it would be a great time to start crying. Stiles let her head fall forward, sighing, before moving to check on the baby.

Amaris was standing up in her crib, clutching to the side bars of it. Her bottom lip was jutting out, tears stream downing her face. Stiles' heart clenched at the sight. She moved forward, pulling Amaris into her arms.

"What's wrong, moja miłość?" Stiles petted Amaris' hair, kissing her forehead. The baby's sobs quited, her bottom lip quivering. Stiles checked her diaper, but she was clean. "Are you hungry, moja miłość? Let's go get you something to eat, hm?"

Stiles carried Amaris down to the kitchen, placing her in her high chair. She cut up a banana, and poured some applesauce into a bowl, placing both in front of Amaris. The baby gurgled, grabbing a banana slice in between her chubby fingers. Stiles sighed, resigning to the fact that'd she'd be giving Amaris a bath after this.

While her pup ate, Stiles went back to tidying up. By the time Amaris was done, Stiles had the living room clean, a load of laundry going, and the dishwasher loaded. She sighed contendly, grabbing her sticky baby from her high chair.

"Look at you, you're a goop monster." Amaris squealed in delight, slapping a banana-y hand to Stiles' cheek. Stiles huffed, marching up the stairs to the master bathroom. She closed the bathroom door and let Amaris crawl around on the floor, as she started the bath water. She made sure it was a good temperature, befors placing a couple bath toys in the rising water.

"Alright, come here, słodka dziewczyna." Stiles peeled the applesauce and banana covered clothes off of Amaris, placing them on the outside of the laundry basket. They would have to be scrubbed before being put in the washer.

Amaris gurgled happily as Stiles put her into the water. The kid loved baths. Stiles let her play for a little bit, Mare splashing around with her gorilla and boat toys. Sadly playtime had to come to an end, and it was time to start washing up.

Stiles grabbed the baby shampoo, squirting some into her hand. In no time, Amaris' hair was shampooed and conditioned, Stiles moving on to the body wash. She used the panda washcloth that Amaris has claimed as her best friend.

"You're such a pretty girl, you know that? With your tatuś' looks, and my personality, you're gonna be quite the catch." Amaris gave her a look, it competing with the one Derek gives her when she's being ridiculous. Stiles chuckled, wiping the washcloth over Amaris' cheek. "Whatever, man. I'm awesome."

Amaris made another face, her nose and eyes scrunching up. Stiles tilted her head in confusion. "What is it, słodka dziewczyna?" Amaris' face got impossibly more scrunched, and the she let out a little baby sneeze.

Stiles' laughed, her head thrown back. It was cutest little noise she has ever heard. She laughed again, looking back over at Amaris. Stiles squeaked in surprise, a hand coming up to cover her mouth.

Amaris' face was morphed into her beta form... Which she's never done before. Stiles scooped her up, holding the little werewolf in her lap. "Oh my god, look at you. You just shifted for the first time! I'm so proud of you, mój mały wilk."

Amaris beamed up at her, her little fangs gleaming in the light. Stiles couldn't decide if she found it adorable or terrifying. She grabbed Amaris' duck towel, wrapping it around her, and putting up the little ducky hood.

"Let's go find my phone, little one." She carried her little pup into the bedroom, grabbing her phone off the night stand. Derek answered on the second ring.

"Hey, beautiful." Stiles smiled into the phone. No matter how many times Derek calls her that, she'll probably never be used to it. "Hey, handsome." She heard Derek chuckle. "What's up, love?"

"You'll never guess what our little monster just did." Stiles looked down at said monster, Amaris' face still shifted. Her little claws were gripped into Stiles' shirt, creating little holes.   
"What did she just do?"

"She just shifted for the first time." Derek was quite for a moment. "Der?"  
"Ya, I'm here. That's amazing. How did it happen? Is she still shifted?"

Stiles nodded, then realized Derek couldn't see her. "Ya, she's still shifted. She's like equally adorable and terrifying. She just sneezed, and her face got all wolfy."

Stiles heard Derek chuckle. "She sneezed? That's what caused her shift?" Stiles laughed with him. "Ya, she's a little mess."  
"I'm on my way back now. Call me if she shifts back."   
"Okay. I love you, Der."  
"Love you too, Sti."

Stiles hung up the phone, opening her camera. She placed Amaris on the bed, making sure she was away from the age. She caught a couple pictures of Amaris all wolfed out, her little ducky hood a stark contrast. Stiles smiled at the photos, sending them to the pack group chat.

"This is definitely one for the baby books." Stiles put her phone back on the charger, picking up Amaris and heading towards the nursery.  
"Let's go get you dressed, little one."   
Amaris latched back onto Stiles' shirt, creating a couple more holes.

"If this is going to be a thing, I'm going to need to buy some more clothes."   
Amaris just gurgled happily at her, quite pleased with herself.

Stiles huffed, placing Amaris onto tyre changing table. She gave her a new diaper, and a clean onesie, zerberting Amaris' tummy as she did. Amaris giggled, kicking her little legs about. Just as Stiles finished up buttoning the last button on the onesie, she heard the front door open.

"Stiles?"   
"In the nursery."  
Derek bounded up the stairs, walking into the nursery. He gave Stiles a kiss, before bending down to place one on Amaris' head.

"Look at you, my mały wilk." Derek gave Amaris his hand, and she instantly pulled it into her mouth to chew on it.   
"We're going to have to get her to stop doing that now that can sprout fangs."  
Stiles chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"How do we get her to shift back?"  
Derek didn't answer, Stiles leaning back to look at his face. He looked like he was focusing, his eyes squinted and trained on Amaris. Stiles poked him in the side, getting his attention.

"You okay, papa wolf?" Derek nodded, putting his arm around Stiles' shoulders and pulling her into his side. Stiles went easily, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm fine. I just.."   
Stiles studied Derek's face, resting her chin on his peck.   
"You missed it."  
Derek nodded, brushing Amaris' hair out of her face.   
"We didn't even know if she was a wolf, and I missed her first shift."

Stiles was quiet for a moment, before she started laughing. Derek squinted in confusion, accepting that his mate finally lost her mind.   
"What's so funny?"

Stiles took a moment to stop laughing, beaming up at Derek.  
"Karma's a bitch."  
Derek glared at her, making her laugh more.   
"It's only fair, Derek. I missed something already, so now it's your turn. At least you still got to see it. I had to wait two weeks before she said my name in front of me."

Derek huffed, picking up Amaris and cradling her in his arms.   
"Come on, pup. Your mamusia is being rude."  
Stiles stuck her tongue out at Derek, the wolf walking out of the room with their baby in his arms.   
"Whatever, you love me."  
Derek didn't deny it, simply huffed. Stiles chuckled, following after her little family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Send some love.
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr - http://panchester-from-beacon-hills.tumblr.com/


End file.
